A liquid ejecting device that ejects a liquid (e.g., ink) to print an image or a document is known. An ejection section that ejects the liquid typically includes a plurality of piezoelectric elements (piezo elements), and is configured so that a predetermined amount of liquid (e.g., ink) is ejected from a nozzle at a predetermined timing when a drive signal is supplied to one end of each piezoelectric element from a driver circuit.
It is necessary to increase the resolution of the product in order to obtain a high-quality and high-definition product by such a liquid ejecting device. It is necessary to increase the degree of integration of the ejection sections in order to increase the resolution. It is possible to increase the resolution that depends on the distance between the ejection sections by increasing the degree of integration of the ejection sections.
An integration technique that mounts (integrates) a driver IC that drives a piezoelectric element directly on an actuator substrate (structure) that includes a flow channel and a piezoelectric element provided to an ejection section has been known (see Patent Literature 1).